1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulated cabinet in which insulation is provided by modular panels which are attached to the exterior of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food service cabinets for heating, holding or proofing food are commonly used in the food service industry, for example in eateries such as restaurants or bakeries. These cabinets can control the temperature and/or humidity within the cabinet, and may be used to cook food, to keep prepared food at a certain temperature, or to provide the necessary heat and humidity for yeast products to rise, among other functions.
Conventional food service cabinets could benefit from improvements in a number of respects. For example, a food service cabinet may commonly be manufactured from aluminum as a lightweight and inexpensive material. However, in cabinets without special provision for insulation, the insulating properties of a material such as aluminum are not ideal. Consequently, an uninsulated cabinet may suffer from heat loss, resulting in inefficient energy consumption and deterioration of food quality, such as food being served at temperatures lower than desired. In addition, inadequate insulation may result in the exterior surface of the cabinet being hotter to the touch, making usage and movement of the cabinet less practical and potentially dangerous.
Moreover, if the cabinet is not properly or adequately insulated, the cabinet loses heat or cold at a greater rate, and therefore requires more energy to maintain a given temperature. This leads to additional expense on the operator of the cabinet, in addition to negative effects on the environment.
One potential method to address this problem is simply to manufacture the cabinet with insulation already provided. Conventionally, insulated cabinets are constructed by providing fiberglass insulation between the spaced wall panels of the cabinet.
However, this method may drive up manufacturing costs and the resultant cost to the consumer, since separate manufacture is required for non-insulated and insulated cabinets. In other words, since such insulated and non-insulated cabinets do not share a common core set of components, different machinery and processes may be needed to manufacture each body of the cabinet, leading to increased cost to the consumer.
Furthermore, conventional insulation methods may not provide protection from physical damage to the cabinet. For example, a cabinet with insulation interior to the cabinet walls will still be vulnerable from scratches, dents, and other physical damage to the exterior of the cabinet, particularly in the foodservice industry, where frequent contact with other objects (such as during cleaning or movement) may occur.